


jon of a different color

by PlaidLove



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidLove/pseuds/PlaidLove
Summary: Arabella and Jonathan have always known magic was never a serious profession.
Relationships: Arabella Strange/Jonathan Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	jon of a different color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schneefresser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneefresser/gifts).



“Arabella,” Jonathan starts in his half-amused, half-abashed-to-be-asking-for-assistance voice. “Could I beg you to see this and prove I have not confounded my eyes?”

Arabella, with a healthy amount of caution, places her spot in her book and stands in the doorframe to the dining room. Slowly, very slowly, she peeked around.

“I’m not going to have any more trinkets fly at me, am I?” Arabella teases. Partially.

“No- and I do apologize for that! Sprouting wings had not been calculated!”

She hums, unsatisfied, but steps in to see her astounding, reckless, gentle husband sitting on the floor and peering into a handheld mirror. Surrounding him in a circle were several different colored items: all the way from a red comb, a green glass gem, yellow daisy, and so on.

But what she was  _ meant _ to witness was Jonathan’s hair - a stark orange she’d see more at sunset than on any one person. He grinned sheepishly, and the orange faded, but not to its original dark russet but into a lighter and lighter yellow until it matched the slowly wilting daisy on the floorboards.

Arabella pressed a hand to her mouth, but it was too late, Jonathan had seen her smile.


End file.
